


The Child At My Feet

by FlipsThePeej



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, child eren, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipsThePeej/pseuds/FlipsThePeej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not very good at summaries just letting you know now)</p><p>Eren Yeager was just having one of his normal days, along with one of Hanji's experiments till everything went wrong. Heichoi/Levi blames it all on Hanji about what happen, which he should, But as Hanji tries to fix her mess Levi is stuck taking care of what happened to the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child At My Feet

Erens eyes widened in horror as he squirmed around. "Hanji stop!" He was strapped to the table as Hanji filled her needle with strange orange liquid. It was a normal day for Ere. Wake up, Eat, training, and so forth, till Hanji happened. Yeah he wasn't so fond of being with Hanji since she just wanted to run experiments on him and ask Titan crap. But her experiments weren't like this. She never strapped him down making something weird.

"Don't worry Eren, It won't hurt, a lot." A shadow casted over her eyes as a creepy smile grew on her face. This wasn't going to be good. I knew as soon as she strapped me down on this table!

I screamed bloody murder as she came at me with the needle. Her hand clamped over my mouth as I looked over at the needle as she stuck it into my arm as I squirmed around.

Soon corporal came running into the room. "What the fuck are you doing Hanji!?" He starred over at the boy strapped to the table with Hanji's hand clamped over his mouth as she pulled the needle from his arm.

"Nothing Nothing!" She smiled innocently as she unstrapped the boy.

"OH MY GOD HANJI THAT HURT!" I screamed at her sitting up. She didn't hit the vein on my arm and it cut my arm up.

"Well maybe if you stayed still!" Hanji scoffed crossing her arms.

"Excuse me!" Heichou snapped crossing his arms across his chest tapping his index and middle finger. "Care to explain what was with the screaming and what the hell is going on!?" Well corporal was angry and it was all Hanji's fault.

"Well.." Hanji went to explain but I cut in before she could say a word. "Hanji said she needed to run a test on me and she tried to KILL ME!" I screamed as I glared at the girl by me.

"Ok no! I need to run an experiment! Don't worry it's nothing bad!" She gave one of her famous grins patting my back. "Not too bad hopefully." She mumbled the last part. "So what happen was! Once Eren here finished training I grabbed him and brought him here. He wouldn't do what I asked without asking annoying questions, so I had to strap him down! And then I injected the liquid inside him." Hanji explained as I glared daggers at her.

I walked out of the room as Corporal and Hanji began bickering. God my head hurted and my body felt weird. It wouldn't be to bad if I layed down right? Can't help but try. I gripped my head as I walked down stairs to the basement to my cell.

I woke up later around the day. Pain shot threw my body. I wasn't transforming was I? They would kill me!

I pushed myself out of bed. It hurt so much. What was going on? It felt like all my bones were breaking. Did Hanji mess up my transformation? I had to get out. I couldn't transform here. I tried to run out but it hurt so much so all I could do was walk as fast as I could out of there.

I fell to the grass my back arched back as I screamed grabbing my head. I couldn't take it. The pain was to much. I felt as if I was dieing. I wanted it to end.

I army crawled over to the maneuvering gear left by the trees from practice ending. I grabbed one of the swords gripping it tight as tears ran down my cheeks.

"EREN!" Corporal screamed running over. The others came running out after him. He threw the sword from my hand as the blade started to cut across my skin shakily. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"It..hurts." I could barely talk. I was gasping for air, I couldn't breath anymore. My body was starting to shut down. He held me in his arms, my body was limp. I felt as if I was 100 degrees. I was sweating. It was all I could to do suck in a breath of air.

"Eren whats going on?" Corporal asked looking worried till it dawned on him, Hanji's experiment. "HANJI!" He screamed the brunettes name. Why was he worried about me? He hated me, I was nothing but the dirty titan boy. The one he'd kill if I lost control.

Hanji ran over listening to Corporal yell at her to fix me. Everything was becoming a blur. I couldn't see Corporal anymore.

I began to sob uncontrollably, choking as I tried to suck in breath. Why couldn't I them. Why couldn't I see Heichou? Why did it hurt? "Hei...chou.." I choked out trying to search for him. I couldn't find him. I was alone. Alone once again...

"Eren? Whats wrong? Whats happening?" He grit his teeth watching the boy searching to find him when he was right in front of him. "Eren? Tell me."

"It..hurts...everything hurts...I can't..breath...I can't..see." I chocked out every word trying to suck in air. It hurt so much. Why couldn't it just end already.

Hanji and Heichou's eyes widened in horror. What was going on? Why was the boy in so much pain? Why couldn't he breath or see anymore?

"Hang in there brat!" Heichou snapped standing up holding the boy bride style in his arms as he and Hanji ran to her lab. "Hurry up and fix him!" He screamed at her. He wasn't every really fond of the brat, but he wouldn't kill him. Yes he was very uncleanly and always making a mess but he was a good kid, a very angry kid at that. He carefully set the boy on the table. He watched as gasped for breath, as tears flowed down his cheeks, as his beautiful emerald eyes went dull.

"I just have to run a few tests on him." Hanji spun around in her chair over to Eren.

"No tests!" Heichou spat furling his brows.

"I have to, If I don't figure whats wrong with him!" She frowned. "I have to..."

He looked over at the boy frowning seeing how much pain he was in. "Fine. But you better figure out whats wrong!" He glared.

She jumped up from her seat running over to her desking grabbing a bunch of stuff, mostly just needles.

He sat down by the boy watching Hanji for what seemed like forever. He looked back over at Eren with wide eyes. Eren wasn't gasping for breath anymore, anything, just laying there lifeless. His tan skin was paler than his own skin. "Eren! EREN! Wake up!" He shook the boy. "Eren!" He screamed over and over.

Hanji dropped the stuff in her arms as tears filled her eyes. "It's all my fault..." Her tears began to spill as she went into a big sobbing fit. "Eren! Eren! I'm so sorry!" She ran over hugging the boy. He was so limp and frail now.

A day or two later they went to burn the body like they always did when someone died.

"Hanji. Wheres the body?" Heichou asked as he pointed to where the body had been. Now the white cloth around the body was empty.

"I haven't touched it. I thought that was you..." Hanji looked at the cloth and screamed as it began to move in one spot. "IT MOVED IT MOVED!"

He raised a brow walking over to it unwrapping the cloth revealing a young child. "Hanji what is this!?" He snapped pointing at the sleeping child as it tossed and turned.

"Hmm..I don't ever remember seeing this." She walked over expecting the child. Her eyes widened a bit. "H-Heichou...I-Its.."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on this account! Also my first story of Attack on Titan so i'm sorry if there is any OOC or anything else wrong that needs to be fixed.  
> I hope I did okay and i'll try to post the next chapter soon.  
> Also this is also on my Fanfiction.net account so I didn't copy it from someone


End file.
